Mother Help Us!
by InvaderL
Summary: The last thoughts of the collective minds that took siege of Cantorlot.


_What happened?! Where's the food?! We must find th- My wing is snapped! Mother! Mother help us! Where's the Queen?! Where's our mother?! Does the siege still hold?! Was Mother captured?! Where are we?! Help! The forest is attacking us! The branches are eating my sister! Mother help us! Please! Someone save us! My leg! It's gone! Find Mother! The flowers are poisonous! I heard something! Mother?! Is that you?! Something's lurking in the shadows! Are we being hunted?! The vines won't let me fly! The swamps! Don't touch the stone to cross! They're Swamp gators!_

_Mother, my eyes! It took my eyes! We must find Mother! Mother will save us! How many of us are lef- I can't see! Lion! No, a manticore! My skin is burning! It's fangs! Watch it's fangs! The venom is eating through his skin! Help me Mother! Where'd it go?! Run! We must find Mother! Why will she not answer?! Where's Mothe- The manticore! Split up! If only one of us can make it to Mother, she needs our help! The hive needs her, without Mother we are lost in th- The manticore is to the east! No! He's to the south! Is there more than one?! Where's Mother?! We must protect Mother! Is Mother in danger?! Is that why she doesn't answer?! Mother, we'll protect you! Where's everyone?!_

_They're coming again! The north! Head to the south! No! The south is overrun with dozens of them! The west is a suici- East! Head east! Mother must be to the east! What if Mother's to the west?! She's not! Mother will be east! Trust in Mother to be safe! The sun! I can't see the sun! I can't see at all! Where'd the sun go?! Follow our voices brother! The trees! They're blocking the sun! The east is a death trap! We can't go any other way! They're right behind us! It's too dark! I can't see! My legs! I can't feel my forelegs!_

_The venom is eating through my skin! Where are they?! Which way is east?! This forest is evil incarnate! My magic is being absorbed by the forest itself! My light spells are dying! Where is everyone?! We can't see Mother! Come save us! They're circling us! Mother help us! They're playing with us! Everyone together! Where's our blind brother?! Where are you siblings?! I can't see where I've stumbled to! He's not with us Mother! Mother forgive our negligence! Is he safer than us though?! What if he's found mother?! Mother! Look for our blind brother! He may be near! They're closing in! Brace for attack! Mother save us all! Please mother!_

_We must move into the flowers! They're keeping the manticores away! No! Stay out of the flowers! It's Poison Joke! It's eating my love! I'm starting to starve! The jokes are killing us! The blue flowers are stealing our love, Mother! We can't leave or we'll be eaten! Mother! We're starving to death where we stand! We have to leave the flowers! Quickly! Better to be eaten than to starve to death! I'm staying! Maybe I can use magic to adverse the affects! Is Mother safe?! Where is she?! Is Mother being attacked by the forest?! The flowers are simply eating my magic! It's usele- Mother save us! My horn is turning into rubber! I can't feel my legs! I think I'm having a heart attack, Mother... My veins are boiling! Goodbye, Mother... No! We can't lose anymore of our own! Where are you?! The manticores are retreating! Run from the Killing Jokes!_

_I fell into water! Where are we?! Help! My leg's been bitten under the water! The gators! Get out! Where'd he go?! He was there but a moment ago! I felt something by my legs! I can't lift my wings! The mud is too heavy! I'm going back to the Poison Joke! The manticores! I can't see them! Where's Mother?!_

_...Mother..__._

_MOTHER CAN YOU SAVE US?! HELP US MOTHER! PLEASE! SAVE US! MOTHER! STOP THE AGONY! I'M STARVING TO DEATH, MOTHER! MY STOMACH IS RECEDING BEFORE MY VERY EYES MOTHER! WE'RE BEGGING YOU MOTHER! SAVE US! I DAMAGED MY ANTENNAE, I CAN'T HEAR ANYONE ANYMORE! WHERE'S THE REST OF US?! MOTHER SAVE US PLEASE! SAVE ME MOTHER! IT'S EATING ME ALIVE! HELP US, MOTHER! PLEASE! SAVE US! WE'RE DYING!_

_MOTHER HELP US!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...Mother..._

_._

_._

_...Mother...Can you hear me...? I can hear the manticores... They're so close... I can't see anymore... I can't hear the hive anymore... Am I the only one from Cantorlot left...? …I'm not afraid Mother. My eyes, they were gouged out by the vines and my antennae is damaged, perhaps beyond repair even, I doubt you can even hear me, I have no way of knowing either way. But I'm staying brave, Mother, just for you. Because I know you'll save me._

_Please... Mother, please if you can, by any slight chance, hear me... Will you... my brothers, my sisters, my children back at the hive... My children... My son is barely a year old, he just thought his first words... "Dada!" He shouted right before I left. He hasn't even learned to walk very well and he's already talking... My newborn daughter... Less than a month. She's barely awake, mostly sleeps all day and cries all night...Will you help me keep them safe? I doubt I'll be much good without my eyes, and without being able to hear them for how ever many months it may take for my antennae to heal... Their mother... My mate... She's no longer with us Mother... She was lost to the Poison Joke... I trust you Mother. I trust you to help keep them safe... Only you can, no one else... Not anymore...I also trust you to keep me sa-_


End file.
